


The Price of Living

by LovelyWeather



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2009-06-11
Updated: 2009-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-28 12:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyWeather/pseuds/LovelyWeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knowledge of the future is not always the safest thing to possess, she learned...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Price of Living

PROLOGUE

Mors liberatrix

 

"You are lying," the soft feminine voice was barely a whisper, and yet it sliced the silence that followed the man's declaration.

Dark figures remained mute, observing a small form in between them amusedly. The man in question didn't even bother to answer the girl's accusations. He knew, as well as all of them did, that she herself did not believe in her own words. He merely chuckled in sick humor while he watched the young woman's petite body tremble deliciously.

"You… are LYING," she repeated louder this time, digging her short nails into the stone of the statue. Long, dirty strands of hair shadowed her face, concealing her bemused eyes.

She smelled of mud and gore.

One of her shaky hands lifted from the cool rock and covered her lips, nails bloody from scratching. She resisted the urge to vomit.

"I reeeally don't think the lady looks good," an obscenely loud childlike voice exclaimed, adversely cheerful in the gloomy darkness of the cave, "I'll take care of the pretty lady, because Tobi is a good-"

"For fuck's sake, would you shut your goddamned mouth, you little prick? I swear to Jashin-sama if I don't kick your rainbow-ass one day-" another figure started yelling obscenities, but the girl seemed completely unaware of anything around her. The entertaining dialogue that took place as other voices joined in on the argument fell on death ears, for girl was consumed with bone-chilling thoughts.

He's lying...

(But you know he is not.)

It's impossible...

(You've expected it from the very beginning.)

Everything is gone...

(They are ALL gone.)

I've lost a purpose...

(You've never even HAD one.)

The last morbid thought hit home and she felt all the despair, helplessness and loneliness she had suppressed for so darn long drown her in another wave of nausea, thus plaguing her mind with the memories she'd have preferred to forget.

(It was all meaningless.)

"So cold…"

(Now you've lost it all.)

"So naive…"

(Why do you struggle?)

"Pathetic…"

(Why will you live now?)

"Worthless…"

(What for?)

She felt as if scales have been lifted from her eyes. She was free of duty. Free of pretense. She refused to submit anymore. Now, there was nothing in the game for her. Nothing to lose, nothing to gain. And if the dark was all that had ever been meant for her, then, by all means, she would make sure it was she herself twho chose it.

All the threats came to a halt when laughter echoed off of the wet walls of the cavern. Multiple pairs of eyes, each monstrous and deadly, regarded the slim figure as it started to rise to its feet. The girl laughed dryly, like to a stupid, humorless joke only she knew, rid of any known emotion that might be behind it.

Long and hard.

"The bitch is fuckin' crazy," uttered someone.

Her laughter grew harder, almost hysterically at this and she stood up, gracefully, elegantly, in a comical contrast to her bloody, shattered clothes.

"What," ringed eyes flashed, "do you find so funny, girl?" Under the seemingly aloof tone of his voice shone such challenge that few silhouettes shifted uncomfortably. But, to their surprise, the woman gave him no heed as she intently straightened her clothes…

"Maybe she didn't hear you," the masked one pouted, "Tobi thinks pretty lady doesn't like us-"

"Why," a sickeningly sugary voice cut him off, drawling almost triumphantly, "are you so eager to play a fool-"

The girl raised her head; chin high tauntingly, green eyes glittering with expectance.

"ne, U – chi- ha Ma – da – ra ?"

The words slithered slowly from her tongue, each syllable dripping from her lips like bitter honey. He stopped. Turned to her. The unfortunate girl knew what to expect before she was even met with a black hole on his mask.

There was a glint of malevolent onyx eye. Cruel. Sharp.

A flash of crimson red.

And then…

. . .

Oblivion.

****************************************************************************************************************************

Translation: Mors liberatrix- Death the liberator.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: A warning to all who dare venture further- this is not a happy story.
> 
> This is not a fanfic written solely for the pleasure of seeing already-ill-reputed OCs throwing tea-parties with the characters and finding true love. This story is not about me proving that my characters are any 'different' than the others out there or even getting into the whole 'Mary-Sue fanfaronade'. Also, if you're here expecting the OCs to be playing 'matchmaker', please turn back now. Just... no.
> 
> First, an apology. I've first started writing this story when I was sixteen years old, so in the first several chapters I will say outright that it is not up-to-standards. Please bear with me. I considered editing all the awful amateur mistakes and clichéd dialogue, but have decided to leave it as it is. It is inspiring, to me as an author, to go back to my old writing and remind myself that I should always keep improving.
> 
> 'The Price of Living' is going to a long, looong walk, written from one OC's point of view (hint: which means that what the OC doesn't see or know, you won't see or know), with a slow build-up in the beginning, but I sincerely hope it will not put you off.
> 
> All I can ask of you is to give it a chance.
> 
> This is not a beginning of the story. In fact, it is the end… sort of… The story truly begins in the next chapter. If you liked it, read on.
> 
> Constructive criticism is more than welcome. I also apologize for any and all grammar mistakes in this and the latter chapters: English is not my native language.
> 
> A piece of advice to all who do continue reading- do NOT get attached to the OCs.


End file.
